1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to organizers for use in a motor vehicle, and in particular to organizers having a plurality of shelves.
2. Description of Related Art
It is estimated that in the United States, a car is stolen every 26 seconds. Auto theft is an increasing crime activity that affect every community. Thus, there is a need to reduce the theft of automobiles.
Different anti-theft devices are known in the art and have been implemented with various degrees of success. One commonly used anti-theft device is the Club® locking device. The Club® device has heat treated solid steel hooks that lock onto the steering wheel of a vehicle, rendering it undrivable when is properly employed. The Club® uses its high visibility to dissuade a potential thief from attempting to steal a protected vehicle and move to an easier target.
Other commonly used anti-theft systems include tracking devices. Commonly employing GPS or other satellite technology, these devices provide the owner of a vehicle and law-enforcement officials the ability to find a vehicle after it has been stolen. When an individual notices that his car has been stolen, the car can then be located and recovered. Also, the chance of catching the thief is increased. However, in many cases, car thieves are able to remove valuable parts of vehicles very quickly, and dispose of the remains before the vehicle can be located and recovered by law enforcement. In addition, if the tracking system can be disabled, the car cannot be located.
In addition, other immobilizing devices are also known in the art. These devices protect against the ability of a thief to hot wire a vehicle by detecting whether or not the vehicle has been started with its key, and preventing the driving of the vehicle when the key has not been used to start the vehicle. One method includes preventing the flow of fuel to the engine when the car has not been started with its rightful key, preventing the engine from running in such a case.